This application relates to a fuel injection apparatus and method for use in a gas turbine engine, where both bluff body injectors, and swirler injectors are utilized in stages.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a compressor compressing air and delivering the air to be mixed with fuel in a combustion chamber, and then ignited. The amount and ratio of fuel and air which are mixed and ignited vary. At low power, a fuel/air ratio is low, and at higher power, such as take-off and cruise, the fuel/air ratio is higher. It is known to control a group of injectors in stages, with some injectors not being utilized during low power operation, and then utilized at higher power operation.
Fuel injectors are known which utilize a swirler concept. In a swirler concept, the fuel is injected into a swirling chamber, and mixed with air prior to combustion.
Another type of injector is a so-called bluff body injector, which directly injects fuel into a combustion chamber.